


Big

by NiviKiri



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiviKiri/pseuds/NiviKiri
Summary: This is a short, filth one shot.You know how big Raihan is from experience but tonight you'll see how true that is.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Big

It's your first time going all the way. All the touching and having him in your mouth has given you an insight that he's *big*. You've accepted it and tried to prepare for it. But this...is something else.  
When you first saw it you stared at it in shock, its width alone made you cringe a little but arousal overtook it quickly; how eager you were to have it in you but you knew you wouldn't be ready yet. So you compromised, your hand and mouth would do for now until you knew you'd be able to take it.  
You snap out of your recollection when he's face to face with you, your chest and stomach feels wet with his sloppy kisses, you notice he's almost as excited as you. Almost. You reach down to take off his boxers, practically drooling at the outline of his hard on. He let's you massage it as a treat, it's like stone. "Why didn't he become a rock gym leader?" you think to yourself, stifling a giggle. He crawls up towards you and kneels in front of your face, he slowly takes off his boxers revealing his rock hard cock. You moan audibly. Like the smug bastard he is, he laughs and pulls them all the way off, knowing you were the one that wanted to undress him.  
He knew you were tight. His foreplay spoke for that, along with the lube he bought specifically for tonight. He didn't want to hurt you but oh Lord how badly he wanted to be inside you. Only you. He grabs and flips you over so you're the one on top, you squeak at the sudden shift. "I thought it would be easier if we took it at your pace." he says sheepishly, unable to look at you. You don't reply but instead lower yourself down to his waist, marvelling at what is before you. It takes every fibre of your meaning not to have him in your mouth and taste him before he's inside you, also, he already has pre cum on him so you don't want to rush things.  
Taking a deep breath, you grab the lube and massage it all over his member and then yourself. You hear a moan escape him, you grin. You lower yourself slowly onto him, just the tip is inside. It hits your clitoris suddenly and you slightly lose balance for a second. "Fuck." is all that goes through your head. You turn braver, you lower yourself so he's halfway in - you feel so full already. Raihan looks as if he's already about to come if the way he's biting his lip is anything to go by. You pump in and out with half until you feel comfortable then completely lower yourself on him. It feels weird at first - you're warm, you're wet, you're filled, and you're his. It takes a few pumps to really feel it, his length, your slick walls against his cock, eager to elicit more moans from the dragon tamer.  
You get faster. Quickly learning the ropes and matching the pace. His hips buckle into you and his shaft grinds against that one spot that drives you insane. You try and keep your cool, don't want to come, not yet. He grabs you by the hips and lifts you up and down his shaft at his own pace, a sign that he's still in charge despite him being under you. You're close. He's close. You're both running out of breath and running out of restraint, you get desperate. You pump faster and faster while he holds you in place, his hands are shaking. He then pulls you down onto him. Hard. You barely get the first syllable of his name out before you come, you ride on your orgasm, completely lost in your own pleasure. You're about to ask if he's close but your thoughts are interrupted when he pulls you off of him and he manages to finish on your chest. You're slick and sticky but fuck it feels good. "Wow, nice aim." you think to yourself. You're on a roll tonight, if only someone was around to hear how hilarious you are when you're having sex. He grabs a wet cloth nearby and gently cleans himself off of your chest, a contrast to his rough hands having your hips in a vice grip. You can vaguely feel the sting of his nails digging into your lower back moments ago.  
He lays you down beside him and pulls the cover over both of you. He makes sure you're okay and safe, behind that tough-guy, aloof mask, he cares. He wraps himself around you, your face in his chest. You give him a few soft kisses before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
